


[加洛里歐加洛（無差）] 請求

by nova2837



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 08:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nova2837/pseuds/nova2837
Summary: 受到人家的夢境噗啟發，於是就誕生了的可愛小段子（雙手讚）※後日譚交往中設定





	[加洛里歐加洛（無差）] 請求

「那個啊，里歐。」

「嗯？」

里歐和加洛並肩走在街上，他頭頂著一頂鴨舌帽，穿著再普通不過的黑色T恤，和假日與朋友一同出來逛街的青少年別無二致。自從被判決進入救火隊後他的穿搭風格或多或少造成了改變，里歐不知這是否為一樁好事，但至少能讓他在路上時不那麼醒目、老成為別人指指點點的對象。

當然，上述必須是在加洛·提莫斯不在的前提下才有可能，否則加洛根本就是一台超級吸睛神器，走到哪總有人向他打招呼甚至上前要求合照。

「我是在想……就是……我們都已經交往了那麼久，你年紀也差不多接近成年了，所以——」

「要講什麼就一次講清楚，別在那邊扭扭捏捏的，加洛。」

「嗚喔！」加洛被十指交握的手竄出細汗，不論從臉色還是肢體都能輕易看出他很緊張。里歐略帶不耐煩地看著他，加洛被驚地咳了一下，強迫自己鎮靜下來。「我……我想問你，如果你願意一輩子都跟我一起過上現在這種生活，那你願不願意……或者說考慮一下……和我結婚？」

加洛的話讓里歐大腦暫時斷線了幾秒鐘。

「里、里歐？你怎麼了？——」

「好啊。」

「啊？」加洛發出不解的疑問。

里歐捧過加洛的臉，逼他低頭正視自己，「我說結婚。好啊，我答應你的求婚。」

這麼容易？！加洛實在不敢置信，虧他之前還猶豫了那麼久，雖然最一開始他就決定無論如何都要向里歐求婚就是了。

「怎麼了你？不相信嗎？」

「也不是啦，就是有點意外……」

里歐鼓起了臉頰，就像他在里歐迪加洛恩裡變出裝備時一樣，大大的不滿毫無保留。「只要我認定你是我命中注定的那個人，我終其一生都不會再放手的，加洛。如果這還不能讓你保持信心的話——」他深深吸了一口氣，加洛只覺得有什麼爆炸性的預感要實現了，**「我！里歐·弗提亞！在此答應加洛·提莫斯的求婚！我會一輩子都跟你在一起的你這個宇宙無敵救火笨蛋——！！」**

光天化日之下，明明加洛才是向里歐求婚的那個人，卻怎麼感覺立場是倒過來的呢？

但也沒關係啦。他笑著，並將里歐擁入胸懷。

這才是三秒鐘前剛答應他求婚的男人——里歐·弗提亞啊。

－end－


End file.
